


Necronomi-fuck (A Miskatonic High Adventure)

by BeesAreAwesome



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - HP Lovecraft, Alternate Universe - High School, Balthazar is a slut, Blood and Gore, Campy, Cheerleader!Donna, Crack, Cultists, F/M, Hipster!Kevin, Killing Monsters and Fucking in Tandem, M/M, Pony Play, Punk!Jody, Rope Bondage, Spitroasting, Vampires, pot smoking, punk!Cas, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreAwesome/pseuds/BeesAreAwesome
Summary: The Elder Things are stirring and threaten insanity on all of Arkham. A great and powerful magic is needed to put the ancient evil back to sleep. Fortunately for Arkham and all the students at Miskatonic High, Balthazar knows how to get shit done.





	1. The Outer Darkness, enter stage right

**Author's Note:**

> It's posted as underage, but everyone who's banging is of the same age group, approx 17/18, and is not actually considered underage in most places.
> 
> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019  
> square filled: High School AU

Balt was balls deep in Kevin's ass when the lights went out. And truly, there really wasn’t a better place for him to be. Kevin was in advanced placement. And despite what people thought his faux hawk and propensity for eyeliner indicated, he was the smartest guy Balt knew. So, when the lights went out in Arkham, Kevin Tran was a handy guy to have around. Balt just wished for fewer blackouts in this God forsaken town.

 

“Ah, shit. Not again…” Kevin groaned as Balt pulled out of his ass and stood up to check the circuit breakers.

 

“I’ll be right back.” He knew it wasn’t the circuits, it was likely city-wide again (it was always city wide), but he checked regardless. Balt sauntered naked through the Tran residence, knowing Linda, Kevin’s mum, was out for the evening at an auction for rare occult objects (Hold your horses, we'll get to that soon). And as he suspected, when he flung open the little metal door to the fuse box, everything was intact and working properly.

 

By the time he got back to Kevin’s room, the other boy had already pulled one of his gadgets out of the closet: A miniature Tesla coil that doubled as a bloody gramophone. Fucking genius. How Kevin had managed to get a recording of Dead Kennedys onto one of those little cylinders was beyond Balt.

 

Now they had a blue spark of electricity to light the way through their fuckfest. And music. “California, uber alles…” Yeah! The rest of Arkham could stay dark for all Balt cared at that moment, because Kevin was already crawling back onto his bed on all fours, waiting for Balt to mount him and ride him into town.

 

“Well, somebody’s eager.” Balt’s eyes glittered in the blue crackle of the Tesla lamp as he took in Kevin’s wriggling ass.

 

“Ride me like a goddamn pony!”

 

“Right you are, then.” Balt got behind him and slid his cock home with no fuss, starting his restless pony off at a slow walk. He leaned over to pat gently at Kevin’s cheek. “That’s my sweet girl.” Kevin nuzzled his face into his hand.

 

After some time at a peaceful walk, Balt could feel Kevin growing agitated beneath him. “Somebody has too much energy, now don’t they? Very well, girl.” Balt clicked his tongue to let Kevin know they would be picking up the pace to an easy trot. But Kevin was still a wild pony at heart and decided to make a run for it, and Balt had to hold on for dear life not to be thrown off his back.

 

Balt gave a slap to Kevin’s ass and pulled back on his black mane of hair making the boy rear up on his hindquarters.

 

“Whoa, girl!” Balt gave another slap to his ass. “Easy does it, now.” He whispered into Kevin’s ear as he slowed down the pace of his thrusting hips, lowering him back onto all fours. “Down you go… Such a good girl”. Keven tossed his head back, waiting for his rider to tell him where to go, getting fidgety with not being able to run. He wanted to gallop, ride like the wind!

 

Being the good jockey he was, Balt finally allowed Kevin to set his own pace, bracing himself against the other boy’s hips for what he knew was about to be a chaotic ride. With one more slap to Kevin’s flank, he shouted out, “Go!” And off they went!

 

Balt felt himself getting close to the finish line, so he kindly reached around and grabbed Kevin’s dick to tug in rhythm with the breakneck pace they had set up. They could make it to New Mexico in under an hour at this rate. Kevin came first, rearing his head back and screaming, “faster, bitch!” Balt took his hand back and placed both on Kevin’s hips, then rode his ass straight into the mattress until he came a minute later.

 

All said and done, it was a splendid way to spend the evening, and Balt had no regrets. Though, in all fairness, there was very little he regretted, being a man of vices and all. And Kevin was definitely a vice he came back to frequently, the little spitfire.

 

Kevin leaned over to disconnect the coil with one hand, sending the room into utter blackness; a blackness that threatened insanity to the unsuspecting citizens of Arkham. But Balt and Kevin ignored the eerie calm and curled up to one another and slowly drifted off to dream of ordinary high school things: midterms, papers, and the latest fashion trends. Certainly, they did not dream about cats with three eyes, or the cultists who were popping out of the woodwork like frenzied termites.

And so the boys fell into a deep, coma-like sleep, a tangled mess of limbs and semen, neither hearing the shrill cries of the Night-gaunt flying past the window.

 

\---

 

Meanwhile, at the docks: An agitated and anxious young man had attempted to arrange passage out of the city. Upon being questioned by the dock workers, he admitted to horrific and revealing dreams of an unspecified, yet impending, doom. Later that night, two of the dock workers fell into a fit of insanity, and another killed himself by hanging. It was a common headline in the daily paper the following morning.


	2. Soup's On!

Miskatonic High didn’t have fans. If it did, shit would be flying up to hit it, proverbially speaking... Any minute now.

 

It was lunch period and the caf was packed, more so than usual. Balt had to elbow his way through the crowd to get at the usual table he shared with his friends. Castiel and Jody were already there saving the spot, which was good since half the school was scared shitless of the pair of ne’er do well punks. The table would be well secured.

 

They were fantastic at the strongarm bit, which was a real fucking boon to Balt since he hated to fight. And truth be told, Cas hated to fight as well, but he had the whole smoldering intimidation schtick down to perfection, so he never really had to use those sleek, glorious muscles of his. And Jody? Well, what a little scrapper! She single handedly beat the shit out of the captain of the football team after he “accidentally” knocked a book out of her hand. After that incident, Cas, Jody, Balt, and the rest of their little motley crew were immune to the tauntings of the jock crowd. Hell, some of the jock squad even joined them at lunch now.

 

By the time Balt managed to shimmy his way through the writhing mass of teen bodies, Dean and Donna had already joined the table. They were the all-star wrestling champ (one of the aforementioned jock squad) and the head cheerleader; fucking prom king and queen material if Balt ever saw it. Despite their potential for being Arkham’s most pretentious couple, they really were a cracking pair. And both fantastic in the sack. Jody and Cas could both attest to that, too.

 

Balt slammed down the pizza box he was carrying onto the table. Half cheese and veg for Cas, Donna, and Kevin (if the hipster asshole ever decided to show up), and double meat lovers with extra-extra bacon for the rest. Dean made a downright filthy sound at the sight of the greasy food that sent a little tingle straight down to Balt's crotch, and, of course, caused both Cas and Jody to lick their lips in unison. Naughty boy.

 

Balt’s dad was a big shot over at Roman Enterprises (liaison to the English branch) and flaunted their wealth around shamelessly. Balt used his dad’s cold hard cash to make sure he and his friends never had to deal with the bullshit that was cafeteria food. Well, that and he had a fucking palatial estate at his disposal to throw massive ragers.

 

And as it turned out, it was a really good thing that Balt supplied the food. It was halfway through their meal when the students started screaming. What was, at first, the normal cacophony of too many hormonal teens in a small space, suddenly became pure and utter fucking Bedlam.

 

Students started running and pushing their way to the nearest doors, only to trample the short and weaker of the lot, some of them stumbling about like they had been blinded. Bedlam wasn’t necessarily an uncommon occurrence at Miskatonic High, as the population as a whole was prone to bouts of insanity, though this was a much bigger frenzy than Balt and his crew were used to. Even so, his table of friends continued to sit calmly through the mad scene, watching others flee around them, occasionally taking nibbles of their favored pizza slice.

 

“What the… fuh...” That was Jody. Her eyes weren’t on the throng of freaked-out students, but on the little roley-poley objects skittering across the floor like marbles on legs. Shit, those were fucking _eyeballs_.. . Upon further investigation of the chaos around them, many of the students were missing an eye (or two). Others were clutching their faces as their eyeballs quite literally sprouted legs and crawled out of their sockets. _Well, shit._

 

“Well, shit.” Balt repeated his thought out loud. It seemed the only students that were immune were the ones who were brown-paper-bagging it, and those who called out for take away, like Balt and co. “What was on the menu?”

 

“Stew surprise,” everyone at the table piped in at once. Balt nodded knowingly.

 

“Bloody gits... _Everyone_ knows not to eat the stew surprise!”

 

Castiel made a grumpy noise in his throat as one of the rogue eyes skittered up close to his leg. He lifted his boot and splattered that little beast right into the linoleum. The horrid squishing noise put everyone right off their lunch.

 

\---

 

Meanwhile in detention hall: Fergus MacLeod (AKA Crowley) was folding little pieces of paper into various sized dicks when Mr. Tierney tossed a tray of grey goop down in front of him. The Scottish exchange student crinkled his nose down at what was supposed to pass for food in this hellhole. May as well be haggis.

 

“What the bloody hell is that?”

 

Tierney scowled down at the boy. “Stew surprise, bub. Now eat up.”


	3. Props

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019  
> Square filled: Spitroasting

Part 3:

 

Despite the lunch hour scare, school was not canceled. Odd occurrences were no novelty at Miskatonic High. In the grand scheme of things, eyeballs on legs were relatively low on the scale of insanity-inducing events, and despite the number of students afflicted, very few people were admitted to the asylum. All in all, 1 in 12 students were sent home from loss of eyes, and only 1 in 12 of those eyeless students went insane. Not bad.

 

After the hubbub from the afternoon had died down, Balt checked in at the theater, then shouldered his bag and pushed through the door to the basement storage. The whole gang signed up to work as stage hands as their elective this year so they could have at least one  class period together, which typically consisted of them sitting around the props room in the basement getting high. Balt never missed a day of that class.

 

Cas, Crowley, and Kevin were already lounging back and passing a joint around when Balt came in. Castiel took a hit before handing it over to Crowley, then grabbed Kevin by his lapels to pull him in until their lips touched, shotgunning the smoke on to Kev. Cas got a tongue in his mouth for his efforts, which he received with a surprised squeak and a giggle before kissing his friend back with a wanton display of youthful hormones.

 

Balt sat on an old costume trunk next to Crowley while his other friends started their make-out session, distractedly starting a conversation. “You weren’t at lunch today.” Kevin had pushed Cas onto his back and was sliding his fingers inside Cas’ skinny, black jeans, grasping for the boy’s dick. A haze of grey smoke left Kevin’s nose to slowly make its way above their heads in lazy undulations.  Balt could feel his own Jeans growing just a wee bit tighter at the sight.

 

“Na, detention. Again. I swear Mr Tierney has a thing for me, been there 12 times already this year.” Not surprising. Crowley got his rocks off by putting little curses on people; nothing permanent or seriously damaging, but nasty enough to get him in trouble (ie the painful boils Gordon Walker suddenly sprouted all over his face after boasting about killing vampires. Shit, who doesn't kill vampires? Arrogant bloke deserved it.). Crowley passed the joint over to Balt as he talked. “Heard there was some commotion today, like full on.”

 

“You could say that.” Balt put the joint to his lips and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke settle into his lungs before talking through his exhale. “Wasn’t that bad, really,” He ducked his head and let out a small cough before continuing. “Considering last week the guidance counselor was cannibalized by a handful of students after they were hypnotized by cats…  Shit’s been serious latey.”

 

Crowley took the joint back from Balt, hitting it one last time, then crushed it on the cement floor under his boot. “Shit’s  _ always _ serious ‘round here, mate.” 

 

Balt couldn’t contest that statement, Arkham was the epicenter of some crazy Old God shenanigans, after all.  _ The Elder Things _ they called them, and when they began stirring, shit started going down big time. It was just something that the people around here learned to live with. The old ones would shift in their underwater city, some scholar or witch would cast some hocus pocus, things would settle down a bit, and Bob’s your uncle. All in a day’s work here in Arkham.

 

That was part of the reason Fergus and Rowena MacLeod moved to New England. Rowena, Crowley’s mum, was part of a mega coven with some seriously hot mojo on her side. And Fergus, AKA Crowley, was a pretty skilled magician himself. They regularly pitched in to hold back the old ones and even got some smashing badge of honour thing from Sheriff Mills herself. (That would be Jody’s mum, bt dubs.)  

 

Crowley’s phone chimed with a text. He glanced down, then stood up and pocketed his phone. “That’s Dean. They got held up in the theater. Seems like there’s an actual task list for the stagehands today. I’ll go help get this rubbish done quick-like.” He threw his pea coat over his shoulders, then turned back to Balt before leaving. “Balthazar. You coming?”

 

Castiel was making some dangerously obscene noises as Kevin licked at his neck and pumped his hand enthusiastically inside Cas’ jeans. 

 

“You go on. I think Kevin needs my help more than you do.” 

 

\---

 

Castiel was a highly ticklish creature. As soon as Kevin and Balt had him out of his jeans and t-shirt, he kept giggling and jerking away at every single touch. Balt found it strangely endearing and went out of his way to brush past all those sensitive places that had the boy writhing. A little bite to his inner thigh, a soft brush of fingers down his side. They had to hold him down to contend with the pure amount of laughing and squirming, especially when Balt tried to eat his ass. 

 

“Christ, Cassy! I can’t get my face in there when you’re thrashing about so much. On your hands and knees. Now, please.” He sing-songed the last bit.

 

Castiel blushed and did his best to stay still, complying with Balt’s command to go on all fours. but when Balt got his face nestled back against his firm, round ass, Cas laughed and jerked forward again.

 

“Sorry! It tickles…I feel ridiculous.” Cas settled back and wiggled his backside at Balt, trying his damndest not to giggle anymore and hiding his blush behind a slender hand. “It might help if you took your clothes off, too.” Balt responded by smacking Cas on the ass with a loud slap that echoed through the small room. Of course, it caused Castiel to laugh again and lurch forward and away from Balt’s waiting mouth. 

 

Kevin found a quick solution to this problem, the bloody genius. Kevin stood before Castiel and unzipped his fly. He pulled his cock out and let it point proudly at Castiel’s face. Cas smiled and opened wide for Kevin, who immediately let his dick rest heavily on Cas’ tongue as he grabbed a fistfull of his hair to hold him in place, keeping Cas’ mouth as a cockwarmer until Balt had him open and ready. With Kevin’s dick to remedy their problem, whenever Cas got ticklish and jerked his body forward, all it did was impale his mouth further onto Kev. Problem solved. 

 

Since Cas was more or less immobilized from the front, Balt was finally able to really go to town on his ass, making loud, wet slurping noises that would have put a blush even on Stormy Daniels’ face, let alone what it did to Cas’ own cheeks. Balt pulled back for a moment to fish a bottle of lube out of his jacket pocket (as if he would leave home without it!) and slicked up his fingers before getting his mouth back in place. He licked his tongue into Cas’ hole feeling the muscles loosen up enough for him to get a couple fingers inside.

 

With a quick push and a twist of his wrist, Balt’s fingers found the sweet spot he was aiming for and had Cas moaning onto Kevin’s todger like a shameless little strumpet. And whatever Cas was doing with his mouth made Kevin moan out and squeeze his eyes shut, still trying his damndest to keep Cas’ head still. 

 

Balt pumped his fingers into Castiel a few more times before unzipping his pants and lubing up his stiffy. He wasn’t really taking his time with Cas like he might someone else, but the boy was a pro and didn’t really need it. Plus, Cas liked his tumbles a bit rough and dirty. 

 

Balt slid his dick into Castiel in one fluid motion, bottoming out with a sharp inhale of breath from the boy beneath him. He made eye contact with Kev and kissed the air, letting the boy know he was ready. Kev gave a quick nod then tightened his grip in Castiel’s hair, then began fucking into Cas’ mouth like a wild animal. Balt began his own vigorous pace, eventually syncing into rhythm with Kevin, so they were both thrusting forward at the same time.

 

They soon had Cas screaming onto Kevin’s dick, his right hand clutching onto Kev’s denim clad thigh to try and keep himself upright while being tossed to and fro from both ends. Balance was becoming a precarious thing, as neither Balt nor Kevin had the presence of mind to consider that toppling into an inelegant pile of limbs was a possible outcome of the situation. But Cas was able to keep the action going, as he had magnificent posture (even while being spitroasted), and a seriously powerful body that allowed Balt and Kev to go completely bonkers while he held them all together. 

 

Cassie was always great for a right thrashing, and Balt let himself get lost in the feel of his his dick sliding in and out of the boy’s tight ass. He was getting damned close to completion, and by the look on his face, so was Kev. But before any of them could reach any grand climax, Castiel went completely rigid with a sharp intake of breath that had nothing to do with the cock down his throat (or up his rear). 

 

Before anyone could say “How’s your father”, Castiel was no longer beneath the other boys. Balt and Kev both stumbled forward in their thrusts, as Castiel was no longer holding them in place, and knocked foreheads with a soft thud. They heard a commotion from above them, like a dozen set of feet thudding down the stairs, heading right for their little storage room of iniquity. 

Castiel blinked into existence in front of the open door, peering up towards the stairs with his head cocked to the side. “Stay back.” With a brief flick of his wrist, Balt felt himself lifting off the floor and being sent flying back towards the wall in slow motion, his John Thomas proudly saluting the empty air. 

 

A blue light surrounded Cas as two magnificent black wings unfurled from within the ether from whence he kept them hidden. ( _Pause... Nobody mentioned this yet, but Castiel wasn’t human. He just so happened to be an honest to God, bonafied, legit as fuck angel of the lord. He was a nifty bloke, and great to have around in a fight. (Even though we’ve already established that he hated to get his knuckles split.) So there you have it ladies and gents. A goddamn angel. And, action!)_ He stretched them out to their full width, taking up most of the space in the cramped room. Balt had never really seen them before, since Castiel was terribly shy about his celestial nature. But there they were, in all their glory, and Balt really couldn’t help that his dick may have twitched at the sight.

 

Kevin and Balt hung suspended in air, unable to move as they watched Castiel glow and ready his stance for a proper smack-down. At least a dozen cultists came rushing down the stairs and into Balt’s line of sight. Despite their overwhelming numbers, they were no match for Cas.

 

As the cultists came closer to the boy, he lashed out with unearthly speed, seeming to be in one place, then another in the blink of an eye. As he touched each cultist against their forehead, they threw their heads back and screamed, that same blue light that surrounded Cas shone bright out of their eyes and mouths until their faces burned away. When one dropped to the floor he would suddenly be behind the next, smiting them with the unnatural grace of a being from another world. Once all the cultists were properly smote, Cas snapped his fingers a single time and all of the bodies exploded into a fine mist of gore. Balt felt his face dampen as the blood sprayed across his body.

 

Castiel turned to face them, then flicked his wrist again, letting Balt and Kev drop to the floor with a splash of guts under their feet. “Fucking cultists.” Castiel’s voice was even lower and smokier than usual, and with his Adonis body splattered head to toe with gore, he was the vision of a warrior sex god if Balt had ever seen one. (Which he hadn’t, but Castiel filled in the blanks of his imagination quite nicely.)

 

Balt’s erection was starting to hurt and he was suddenly very glad he hadn’t had time to put the ‘ol slugger away. He lunged forward and tackled Cas to the bloody floor, the boys wings disappearing with the sound of feathers in the wind. They landed with a splash and a thud, as Balt really couldn’t be assed to find a clean spot to fuck Cassie in. It had to be right that fucking second.

 

Shoving Cas’ legs apart, Balt hurriedly got between those powerful thighs and worked his way back inside Cas’ snug little hole. Cas threw his head back and laughed, then grabbed Balt by his hips to start up a furious pace. Balt reached down to stroke Castiel in time with their moving hips then leaned forward to press his lips against Cas’ through the angel’s climax, their lips colliding in a clumsy caricature of a kiss. 

 

When Castiel came, his jizz glowed with a faint blue light and momentarily encased the room in the smell of thunderstorms. Balt was a fucking goner watching Cas practically float as his Grace surrounded them. That ripped the orgasm right out of his pecker. He pulled out to paint his fucked out angel in white, his semen intermingling with the cultist blood staining Castiel’s abdomen and neck. Holy Mary, mother of Jesus, banging an angel was bloody brill. 

 

As Balt leaned back to catch his breath, Castiel smiled up at him from his spot on the crimson concrete, idly drawing shapes with a lazy finger through the mess on his stomach. Balt looked around and had to laugh. There were body parts everywhere. Or rather, pieces of flesh that could potentially be identified later as body parts. Kevin was also gone, the sneaky bugger must have slipped out to inform the rest of the crew what happened. 

 

Balt stood up and fished his phone from his pocket and took a quick snapshot of Cas before the boy could get up and get dressed. He looked way too hot like that to let the opportunity pass him by.

 

“Balthazar! What are you doing?” Castiel shot an accusatory glare Balt’s way.

 

“Nothing, love. It’s for posterity, I swear.”

 

As Balt leaned down to offer his hand to Cas, a strange book in the corner of the room caught his eye. Without thinking, he retracted his hand before Cas could grab it and walked over to the object, Cas’ confused gaze following his path.

 

Balt whistled through his teeth as he picked up the book. “Necronomicon… Cas? You know what this means?”

 

The angel swore in Enochian, his ancient and secret (not so secret anymore) language. “The elder things are almost risen.” It was an undeniable truth, for the book only appeared in times of great need, when the world was on the brink of utter destruction; when the dark Gods were waking. 

 

“Shit.”

 

\---

 

Meanwhile in the theater: Crowley’s phone chimed with another text, this time from his mum. There was a strange and eerie fog rolling in, shrouding the outskirts of town in foreboding, insanity-inducing magic. Admittance to the asylum had just hit a record high. 


End file.
